parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Nemo (Land animal style)
Amscholte21´s nature Finding Nemo spoof Cast *Marlin - Mountain goat (Oreamnos americanus) *Nemo - Mountain goat kid (Oreamnos americanus) *Dory - Rocky mountain bighorn sheep (Ovis candensis) *Gill - African wild dog (Lycaon pictus) *Bloat - Gray wolf (Canis lupus) *Peach - Mexican wolf (Canis lupus baileyi) *Bubbles - Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *Gurgle - Water buffalo (Bubalus bubalis) *Deb - Plains zebra (Equus quagga) *Jaques - Thomzan's gazelle ((Eudorcas thomsonii) *Moonfish - Blue wildebeest (Connochaetes turinus) *Nigel - Greater flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) *Mr. Ray - Osprey (Pandion haliaetys) *Bruce - Siberian tiger (Panthera tigris altaica) *Anchor - Bengal tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) *Chum - Sumatran tiger (Panthera tigris sumatrae) *Worried fish - Brown rat (Rattus norvegicus) *Anglerfish - African lion (Panthera leo) *Crush - Emperor penguin (Atpenodytes forsteri) *Squirt - Emperor penguin chick (Atpenodytes forsteri) *Jellyfish - Coyotes (Canis latrans) *Seagulls - Turkey vultures (Cathartes aura) *Whale - Giganotosaurus Carolinii *Gerald - Lesser flamingo (Phoenicconaias minor) *Sheldon - Domestic piglet (Sus scrofa domesticus) *Pearl - Giant panda cub (Aliuropoda melonoleuca) *Tad - Domestic lamb (Ovis aries) *Phillip Sherman - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Barbara - Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Darla Sherman - Jinx (Teen Titans) *Coral - Mountain goat (Oreamnos americanus) *The Barracuda - Jaguar (Panthera onca) *Fish parents - Domestic pig (Sus scrofa domesticus), Giant panda (Aliuropoda melonoleuca), and Domestic sheep (Ovis aries) *Sea turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Emperor penguin chick (Atpenodytes forsteri) *Three fish listening to Sea turtle - Pronghorns (Antilocapra americana) *Small fish - Cattle egret (bubulcus ibis) *Big fish - American bison (Bison bison) *Lobsters - Alaskan moose (Alces alces) *Swordfish - Komodo dragon (Varanus komodoensis) *Dolphins - Impala (Aepyceros melampus) *Bird group # 1 - Sandhill cranes (Grus canadensis) *Bird on lighthouse - Great blue heron (Ardea herodias) *Bird group # 2 - Spotted sandpipers (Actitis macularius) *Bird group # 3 - Canada geese (Branta canaensis) *DIver 1 - Shaw (Open Season) *Diver 2 - Shan Yu (Mulan) Other Casts *Fish that hides from The Barracuda - Phillipine Tarsier (Carlito Syrichta) *Three (Replaced Two) Pelicans in Shark Scene - Quetzalcoaltus Northropi *Fish that swim away from Marlin when he was trying to tell them something - Cape Buffalo (SyncerUs Caffer) *Fish that jump into the Current - Tundra Swan (Cygnus Columbianus) *Groupers caught in net - Saiga Antelope (Saiga Tatarica) Scenes #New Parents #A Terrible Fate #First Day of School #Field Trip #The Drop Off/Argument #Mountain goat kid gets Captured #Mountain goat meets Rocky mountain bighorn sheep #Meeting Siberian tiger, Bengal tiger, and Sumatran tiger #Prey are Friends, not Food #The Cage Gang #The Cave #Lion Attacks #Mountain goat kid's Initiation #Blue wildebeest Impressions #Coyotes #The Vents #Penguins #The Good News #Off Ramp #Rocky Mountain bighorn sheep Speaks Giganotosaurus #Moss #Inside the Giganotosaurus/Reaching the City #The Terascum #Flamingos #JINX! #Goodbye Rocky mountain bighorn sheep #Mountain goat kid and Rocky mountain bighorn sheep #Poaching net #Reunion #Back at the Forest #Cage Escape/End Credits Gallary Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Andrewscholte15 Category:Finding Dory Movie Spoofs